


【足球同人/皮梅/法梅】Feliç（NC-17/ABO/HPAU）

by Earraeme



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Omega! Lionel Messi, M/M, Ravenclaw Alpha! Cesc Fàbregas, Slytherin Alpha! Gerard Piqué, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earraeme/pseuds/Earraeme
Summary: 进入格兰芬多的公共休息室需要口令，而皮克和法布雷加斯必须跨过胖夫人去解救他们的朋友。Entering the Gryffindor Common room requires a password, but Piqué and Fàbregas must get through the fat lady to rescue their friend.





	【足球同人/皮梅/法梅】Feliç（NC-17/ABO/HPAU）

**Author's Note:**

> 是圣诞贺文现在变成了三王节贺文😂😂😂
> 
> 反正都是庆祝酥的出生啦送礼物啦也没什么大的不同（滚
> 
> 不辣不ABO不HP
> 
> 想玩拉丁语系是一家的梗怎奈加泰语就是个奇葩
> 
> 肉的部分只有皮梅和法梅但总体是个87组3p

对于大多数人来说，圣诞节应当是一个令人心情愉悦，翘首以盼的日子。

大多数人。

“皇后向前到C3，吃掉马！”皮克跳了起来，“将军！”

“狗屎运。”法布雷加斯翻了个白眼，把棋子往桌上重重一放哼道。

皮克仗着臂长伸出手去揉弄对方的头发笑道：“放弃吧塞斯克，你这辈子巫师棋都不可能下的过我。”

“有多远滚多远去。”法布雷加斯拍掉高个子作乱的手，开始收作桌子，皮克从旁边的面包篮里拿过一块南瓜饼塞入嘴中，又含含糊糊地在那里自吹自擂，拉文克劳也懒得理他，拿起棋盘转身就走。

皮克慌忙翻过桌子，追上法布雷加斯贴在他身边哄道：“别生气嘛......大不了下次打魁地奇练习赛的时候让你们三个。你也是，莱奥也是，一个两个怎么都这么输不起。”

“你也没好到哪里去。”法布雷加斯没好气地戳穿道，“哪个幼稚鬼因为骑扫帚输给了莱奥就把他的阿尔法霍全放到柜顶的？”

斯莱特林揽过法布雷加斯的肩，装作没听见：“说到莱奥，他怎么还没下来，都快吃晚饭了。”

“他总不会错过圣诞晚宴的。”法布雷加斯皱了皱眉，“再说，整个格兰分多现在也就他一个留校的，呆在公共休息室也没事干啊......”

“去找他？”皮克突然有点不好的预感，而他的直觉一向很准，“莱奥这几天情绪也不太稳定......别又因为什么在生闷气。”

拉文克劳点点头，两人向塔楼走去。

里昂内尔·梅西从来不是大多数人。

大多数人也不会在平安夜分化，巫师中的Omega更是凤毛麟角。

皮克和法布雷加斯是典型刻板印象中的Alpha——他们是纯血世家的子弟，父母都是Alpha，完全不用考虑自己的孩子会是其他性别。他们好斗，不可一世，天赋出众，是绝对的支配者。

梅西在他们身边长大，看着他们一个个分化成了Alpha，毫不怀疑自己也会和他们同一性别，但最后事与愿违。

这没有什么不好的，Omega通常对于魔力更为敏感，唯一麻烦的地方便是发情期，但早就已经出现了抑制发情期的魔药，麻瓜还有那些方便的“抑制贴”，都可以解决这些问题。他只是没想到而已。

Omega巫师的罕见和血统论有关吗？被假期作业折磨到绝望的魁地奇天才刚冒出这个念头，新一波的热潮就把它给打了下去。梅西埋在枕间，克制着呻吟，感到一阵呼吸困难。分化不仅代表着发情期的出现，更意味着腺体开始发育，也就是说，他可以感受到信息素了。

属于两个其他学院的Alpha的信息素在他身边激荡，让本就在发情其中敏感的Omega更加难受了，梅西感觉到自己的内裤前后两处都已经被体液所润湿，黏在皮肤上虽然带来一阵凉意，但更多的还是不适，他索性三下五除二蹬掉了它们。

梅西为自己因为朋友的信息素而有了反应脸红，但属于发情期的神经和激素系统却在欢呼雀跃，叫嚣着对于Alpha的需求。他自暴自弃般地翻了个身，把自己摆成跪趴的姿势，一只手向后庭伸去，另一只套住阴茎慢慢撸动。他也不是对性事一窍不通的小孩，以前三人组一起看过那些影片，偷偷地，但他从未想过自己会成为里面淌着水渴求的那一方。

手指在肉穴里抽插，梅西咬着唇，体会着新奇的快感，觉得自己的大脑和私处一样，被热潮期搞得一团浆糊。Omega并不愿意成为发情期性欲的俘虏，但属于皮克和法布雷加斯的信息素在他的鼻尖萦绕，让他在欲望的海洋中沉浮，和他院的从往过密似乎就要在今天全部用雪松和烈酒的气味报应在他的身上。

在墙的一侧是被初潮折磨的Omega，另一侧则是突然意识到自己不知道口令的两个Alpha。

皮克挠了挠头，试图露出一个灿烂的微笑来动摇胖夫人：“夫人......”

“口令。”

画像里的女人仰着头，毫不在意加泰大少屡试不爽的狗狗眼。皮克败阵而归，灰溜溜道：“我看她就是歧视斯莱特林。”

“格兰芬多的画像对于你这条小蛇没有意见还能对谁有意见？”法布雷加斯翻了个白眼，拨开眼前的傻大个，向前几步对胖夫人行礼道，“尊敬的夫人，我们是来找......”

“我说了，口令。”胖夫人依然不为所动，但还是屈尊多说了几句，“你们两个一看就知道不是格兰芬多的，想要混进来至少也得换个校服吧。”

“不，我们没有蒙混过您这关的意思。我们是来找朋友的，莱奥·梅西。”

“里昂内尔·安德烈斯·梅西，您要是不知道的话，上学期带着格兰芬多拿下魁地奇冠军的那个——”皮克从一旁钻出，插嘴道。

“我知道他是谁。”胖夫人显然对皮克不满，皱了皱眉又道：“但我不会让你们进去的，这是学校的规矩。” 

法布雷加斯捂住要发作的皮克的嘴，又赔笑道：“那能麻烦您进去叫一声他吗？马上要到晚饭时间了，我们很担心他。”

“这倒是可以。”只见格兰芬多的守门人在画象中渐行渐远，法布雷加斯这才放开皮克，斯莱特林虽有不快，但因为对方最后还是妥协，也就憋在心里，不说什么了。

少时，胖夫人急匆匆跑了回来，脸上还带着些红意，皮克见她的样子不太对劲，慌忙问道：“怎么了？”

她这时候倒是支支吾吾了起来，不正面回答皮克的问题，也不再刁难他：“嗯......你们要进去找朋友是吧，这样，因为学校的规定，我不能直接告诉其他院的学生口令，但是我能给你们一点提示。”

皮克一脸懵逼，下意识的接道：“好啊？”

胖夫人也不管他其实完全没有搞清状况，语速极快的说道：“好，你们先答应我，进去之后一定要节制，不要胡搞让莱奥受伤。”

“啊？哦，好？”

“这是一种和圣诞节有关的魔药——”

“福灵剂！”胖夫人话音未落，法布雷加斯便将答案报了出来，拽起皮克的手，就从缓慢打开的门里冲了进去。

进入公共休息室，饶是反射弧长如皮克，也立刻清楚了为什么胖夫人的态度突然改变。甜蜜的，浓稠的信息素充斥了整个封闭空间，两个Alpha顿时感受到了极大的性吸引，虽然有些尴尬，但他们俩没去管裆部的鼓胀，定住心神尽力不被异性发情期的信息素影响——这是生理课教过的——快步向男生寝室走去。

他们并不知道莱奥的卧室究竟是哪一个，但是属于他的信息素就像是通往糖果屋的面包屑，指引着两个Alpha探寻那个用饼干与蜜糖造就的宝物。走到第三间，皮克听到压低的呻吟声，轻轻推开了虚掩的房门，信息素的浓度顿时又上升了一个层次。

梅西的理智早就被热潮蒸腾出了大脑，只剩下纯粹的欲望在身体内翻搅，他不自觉地将带有Alpha信息素的东西堆在自己身边，来创造出一些安全感——Omega筑巢的原始本能——而这基本上意味着他早上带在身上的所有东西，朋友间的亲亲抱抱再正常不过了，至少在这意外的分化之前。但那些残留在衣物上的信息素只是足以勾起他的情欲而已，完全无法填满他的空虚，他只能把头埋在那些布料之中，竭尽全力地呼吸着，想要留住消逝的生物信号抚慰自己。突然之间，新鲜的，浓烈的，属于Alpha的味道冲入了他的鼻腔，在瞬间安全感和欲望的刺激下，梅西颤抖着到达了顶峰。

阿根廷人白色的皮肤在一片深色的床单和衣物中格外显眼，法布雷加斯一眼就看见他在发抖，迟疑着停下了靠近的脚步，拉住皮克：“莱奥？你还好吗？”

梅西很想对这两个害他失控还在装无辜的罪魁祸首翻一个白眼，但现在的情况显然不允许他这么做。Omega费力地翻过身面对Alpha们，刚开口便溢出一声难耐地呻吟：“呜......帮帮我......杰瑞，塞斯克，帮帮我......”

皮克眼神一暗，甩开法布雷加斯拽住他的手，但还是尽力克制着自己没有直接扑上猎物。他缓缓踱到床边，把手放在了梅西的脊背上，就好像他的朋友只是在发烧或是从扫帚上掉了下去受伤而已。他的手顺着脊柱一路下滑，梅西好像一条被丢入了煎锅的鱼一般弹了起来，想要躲开Alpha的触碰，却又被皮克的另一只手按在了床上。

“真有这么敏感......”说罢，皮克又拍了一下Omega的臀部，引来一阵紊乱的喘息，法布雷加斯坐在床头，手摸向梅西的额头，不无关心地问道：“你确定吗，莱奥，要我们帮你？”

“别......别那么多废话！”知道自己总会得到满足，被所有人惯出来的任性又浮了出来，“你们要是不行我就自——唔，慢点，慢点.....”得到允许，皮克的手指便探入了那处湿热的甬道，搅碎了梅西的逞强。法布雷加斯轻柔地把Omega的上身扶起来，让他靠在皮克身上，给自己腾开空间。

梅西被Alpha的信息素所包裹，哼哼唧唧地凑向法布雷加斯，两人的嘴唇贴在一起，却又不知道该如何亲吻，就只是把舌头在对方的嘴里搅动，法布雷加斯的手伸向Omega的阴茎，包裹住它撸动了起来，皮克与他对了一下眼神，在后面也多加入了一根手指。

突然加强的官能刺激让梅西一下消受不住软了腰，手抵在法布雷加斯的胸前似是要推开他，又没有用上力，倒像是欲迎还拒的引诱了。皮克凑到他的耳边，压低声音，让自己的呼吸喷在敏感的皮肤上：“这么想要被操吗，宝贝，我的手上全是你流出来的水你还要勾引塞斯克？”

梅西显然没想到自己这以沙雕著称的青梅竹马还能有这么性感和有压迫力的一面，呜咽着摇头，却控制不住释放在了法布雷加斯的手里。拉文克劳抽身从床头柜上拿了一张纸巾擦干净手，看着高潮后瘫软在另一个Alpha怀里的Omega，属于性别的占有欲与攻击性突然暴涨，又勉强被理智压了回去，只是看向皮克：“杰瑞，帮他趴好。”

斯莱特林砸了咂舌，把梅西放在床上，枕头垫在了他的腰下，他站起身，换脱好衣服的法布雷加斯占据了背后位。突然消失的肌肤接触让Omega的安全感暴跌，梅西向身后伸出手，与法布雷加斯十指相握，Alpha轻声安慰道：“别怕，马上就好，马上就好。”

他将阴茎抵在入口处画了两圈，算是最后通牒，然后便撞了进去。梅西的呻吟顿时带了些哭腔与餍足，快感在他的大脑中炸成烟花，私处被侵入的感觉有一点不适，但更多的是空虚被填充的满足。法布雷加斯平日里是个温柔的人，但藏在性染色体里的暴虐因子在这时候完全表现了出来，梅西被顶得受不住就要往前逃，又被相扣的双手拉了回来，Alpha拿空出的那只手掴了一下对方的屁股，满意地看到那片白色的皮肤上多了一道粉色的印记。梅西瑟缩了一下，终于消停了，把脸埋在枕头里哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“轻点......”

法布雷加斯依言放慢了速度，皮克待Omega适应后重新爬上床头，把梅西从枕头堆里捞了起来。大抵还是本能作祟，或许只是因为热潮太过难熬，想要找些凉的东西来降温，皮克一靠过来梅西发烫的肉体便贴了上去，害的身后的法布雷加斯不得不停下动作调整姿势来适应他。

这三人一番折腾之后终于找到了一个所有人都舒服的姿势，皮克和法布雷加斯把梅西夹在正中，他的腺体就凑在斯莱特林的鼻尖，让Alpha心痒不已又不敢动作，只能用其他方式发泄一下欲火：“莱奥。”

“嗯......嗯？”梅西被肏的迷迷糊糊，哪有心思听皮克说些什么，胡乱地夹杂在呻吟中回应道。

皮克给了法布雷加斯一个眼神，另一个Alpha心灵神会停下了顶弄，斯莱特林又开口道：“莱奥，莱奥，你爽了那么多次了，小皮克都还没解决过呢，你摸摸看......”他拉着Omega的手探向自己的阴茎，那里早就留着前液硬得不行，倒是委屈得很。

梅西的脸登时更红了，皮克乘胜追击，咬着他的耳廓道：“总得想个办法啊，小队长。”

“你们可以轮......轮流来。”梅西哪有脑子去想这个，他现在全部的精力都放在了别在法布雷加斯的肉棒上扭来扭去满足自己上了，身后的拉文克劳听闻此言噗得笑出了声，皮克没去管他，又拿他那故意压低的声线在Omega的耳边放低音炮：“那我解决了，塞斯克又硬了......这不是死循环了吗，要我们仨同时搞定才行啊。”

“那我帮你用手......”梅西说完这句也觉得太过草率，支支吾吾地又改口道，“或者用嘴......”

皮克还想得寸进尺，法布雷加斯瞪了他一眼，这才作罢，终于放过了他的耳朵一路向下吻去，梅西身后法布雷加斯也重新动作了起来，格兰芬多被皮克的触碰弄得痒，又没处躲，只能挺着胸，手搭在皮克的脑后，不知道是推是拉，就只是搭在那里。皮克把这当做了默许，更加变本加厉，原本只是蜻蜓点水般的轻吻变作啃咬，吮吸，似乎要在Omega的皮肤上也种下自己的标记。乳头自然也没有被放过，法布雷加斯拉起梅西垂在身边的手，放在胸前，让他抚慰自己。他虽在三级片中看过些这类场景，也从生理课上学过泌乳和第三性征的发育，但从未想过自己的乳头——奶子——真的也能在这种时候带来快感。

激素堆积出来的刺激的确是会上瘾的，但梅西这时候也无暇去想这些。他把皮克的头按在胸前，任他玩弄自己的乳头，另一只手更是不停，在那里拉扯、揉捏着另一边。

此时此刻，他的想要的不再是加入阿根廷国家队，甚至给那条荣耀的蓝白衫缝上第三颗星，不是家族复兴，不是寒假作业怎么给老师交差，就只是性。

粗暴的性。 _被射进子宫里_ 。温柔的性。 _被填满。_ 只要是性。 _被使用到昏厥。_

** 怀孕。** _高潮。_ **怀孕。** _高潮。_ **怀孕。**

他的手向下滑去，握住皮克的阴茎撸动。欲望占据了高地，理智被堵塞。既然羞耻心对满足自己只有阻碍作用，那么就抛舍它，每一声心脏的鼓动，每一次血管的收缩，都叫嚣着性，性，性。

梅西不需要克制，不需要收敛，他所想要的东西终究会到他的手里，他的愿望永远会得到满足。于是他闭着眼睛抬头吻向皮克，并不在意自己的嘴唇接触的究竟是他的鼻子，眼睑，还是唇，就只是胡乱的啄着，让彼此的呼吸喷在面部。

贪得无厌的国王索取道：“我想要......塞斯克，快点，里面......”他身后的骑士，忠诚的骑士便依言加大了自己的力度，每一下都撞在生殖腔上，擦过前列腺，推开那些谄媚的肠肉，奉给他一切。

但这还不够。怎么样都不够。Omega没有任何预警，弯下腰含住了皮克的龟头，舔舐，吞吐。皮克倒吸了一口气，差一点为这刺激的景象直接射出来，梅西为他的不作为不满，抬起头瞪了他一眼，眼角还带着些被逼出来的眼泪，含糊地催促道：“肏我。”

这便是压在骆驼上的最后一根稻草了。梅西最后的一个音节还未吐出，便被前后一起贯穿了。这感觉让他几乎要欣喜到哭泣，被过度使用这个概念令他更加兴奋，法布雷加斯环住了他身前被忽视的阴茎套弄起来，敏感点被一起刺激的快感攀上了另一个层次。梅西的眼前感觉是有一道白光若隐若现，体内隐秘处的生殖腔也有些张开的迹象，怀着丁点对于未知的恐惧与兴奋，他拉住了皮克的手与他十指相扣。两个Alpha也都快到了，他们对视一眼又加快了速度。

高潮来得强烈而突兀。生殖腔打开，里面的体液一股脑的涌了出来，淋在法布雷加斯的阴茎上。拉文克劳在肠肉近乎抽搐的蠕动中守住精关，抑制住Alpha标记成结的欲望，抽出来射在了床单上。皮克也释放在了他的嘴里，斯莱特林抽了两张纸巾，让梅西把精液吐出来，但被摇头拒绝了。

Omega刚被折腾完的身体完全不想动弹，便就这样靠在法布雷加斯的身上。热潮消退，理智重新回归时已经过了一会儿，梅西稍微调整了一下姿势，更舒服地嵌在拉文克劳的怀里，听到法布雷加斯跟他说皮克去医疗翼要抑制剂了，还会带些吃的上来，让他好好睡一会儿。

梅西睁开眼睛，拉住法布雷加斯的手放在自己的胸口。Alpha用脸贴住他的，让自己的腺体离梅西的鼻尖更近些：“放心，我不会离开的。”

“谢谢。”格兰芬多发出些含混不清的鼻音，不知道是在感谢他帮自己度过了发情期还是做出这个填补了他缺乏的安全感的承诺。

那雪松味的信息素与Alpha的怀抱在此刻对他的重要性让梅西心惊，先前的那个失控的热潮更是在消退之后化作了恐惧。对于内部高潮，对于标记，对于怀孕的渴望在那一刻淹过了一切，被编辑在Omega的性染色体中的原罪让他们在发情期渴望着臣服在Alpha的面前，颤抖着等待上位者的施舍。

就算梅西清楚这性爱是为了帮他度过热潮，但自己依然渴求被使用，被粗暴对待，皮克摆出那副轻佻的，漫不经心的，高高在上的征服者的态度让他更加情动，而梅西却害怕这并非是激素所带来的错觉，他害怕自己真的渴望这些，而Omega的性别已然无法改变。

法布雷加斯用空着的手盖住梅西的眼睛，也打断了他的胡思乱想。梅西再一次深吸了一口雪松味的信息素，疲惫地合上双眼陷入黑暗。

过会儿等皮克上来，他会把药喝了，他们三个会一起吃点圣诞晚餐。他可能到时候会再提出这些关于性别的问题，法布雷加斯会和他争论，这是肯定的，就像皮克绝对会在那里插科打诨一样。然后他们会去澡堂洗个澡，把礼物拿来交换，最后在没人打扰的塔楼下巫师棋直到第二天。这就是平安夜被分化搅乱后重新制定的的计划了。

说实话，过会儿做些什么梅西都并不在意，但现在，现在他只想眯上一觉，在他的朋友，或许有可能是以后的伴侣的怀中眯上一觉。

“Bon Nadal.”梅西喃喃道。

“Bon Nadal.”法布雷加斯近在咫尺的呼吸声同催眠曲，把梅西引向更深的睡眠。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> Español: Feliz Navidad.
> 
> Français:Joyeux noël.
> 
> 照理说是西法混血的Català: Bon Nadal.
> 
> 虽然的确是法语那块的Bon啦但加泰语就是个弱子
> 
> Feliç是加泰语的Feliz
> 
> 福灵剂：felix felicis


End file.
